


False God

by Corra_Lynne



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Mild Language, Time Skips, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corra_Lynne/pseuds/Corra_Lynne
Summary: Ariella pretended to be a normal girl. A girl without meta-human abilities, but in reality she can flip a truck, read people's minds, can kick someone's ass in different martial art styles and can glimpse into the future. Until her mother is attacked at gun point and she decided to take up the good fight.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I'm gonna write slowly since I'm still writing another story. I don't want to get burnt out writing multiple stories. I haven't even plotted the chapters for False God.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: family death and graphic violence.
> 
> Author’s note: It took me forever to figure out how to start this, but I finally figured it out after not sleeping for eighteen hours. Sleep deprivation can be a girl’s best friend sometimes. I’m also working on a playlist on Spotify to go along with False God. I’m gonna try to do it in order, but with me luck. 
> 
> Follow my writing Twitter @Corra_Lynne for updates when I'm writing and to participate in future polls~!

Bibbo’s diner wasn’t packed. Partly due to the fact that it was almost three in the morning, but also because it was raining in sheets. People don’t think about seeking refuge in diners these days. Their lost really. The food was better than most high end restaurants. This sanctuary was a place where Ariella entered out of habit, not really knowing she venturing to the venue.

Like usual, Bibbo was working. He was always happy to see them whenever the heroes visited for a victory milkshake (out of costume, of course). When Bibbo heard the chime of the door and was about to greet the customer warmly he stopped. Taken aback by Ariella’s appearance. Ariella was soaked head to toe, hair flat and plastered to her face and every surface of her body. Clothes stuck to her uncomfortably. He shuttered when his wrinkled eyes washed over Ariella’s blank, haunted face.

“Kid? You alright?” He asked, the menu in his hand slipping a bit.

Ariella nodded numbly, “I can sit anywhere tonight, right?” Her voice was hoarse and cracked.

“Always kid.”

“Cool. Thanks.” Ariella staggered to the back, towards a booth. Out of view from eaves dropping eyes.

“Want anything to eat or drink? How about something warm?” Bibbo offered, following her.

“Yea, sounds good, thanks.” Ariella slouched in the red polyester bench and stared absentmindedly at the opposite side of the table. She didn’t even sense when Bibbo approached to place a cup of tea and the soup of day in front of her.

He didn’t leave her side, hesitating with a question burning on his tongue. When Ariella focused she heard his thoughts. How he worried for her. This isn’t the first time he’s seen her and usually she was laughing along with her friends or dissing on them.

Ariella cleared her throat, “can you call someone for me?”

“Sure thing kid, anything.” He placed his order pad and pen on the table. Ariella moved in slow motion when she reached for the pen and scribbled the number down in loopy numbers.

“His name is Roy. Roy Harper.”

“I got you covered, eat up. Get warm.” Bibbo clapped her on the shoulder to which she returned the gesture with a weak and teary eyed smile.

She didn’t touch what looked like homemade chicken noodle soup. She couldn’t muster the strength anymore. She felt like her body was being weighed down by tons of stone. Ariella’s mind was foggy, hazy. She couldn’t feel the cold reaching into her soul. Sitting there, it felt like hours had passed when the door finally chimed again. She didn’t register Roy walking in, shaking the rain off his jacket. Or his deep, gravelly voice speaking to Bibbo.

Bibbo thumbed towards the secluded booth, “she hasn’t eaten and she’s soaked to the bone.”

“Thanks Bibbo, I got it from here.” Roy walked passed the bar and then carefully approached Ariella’s table. He did a once over of her appearance. She didn’t look injured, not at first glance, but she was fighting back tears. She looked cold and pale. Roy shrugged off his jacket and draped it gingerly around her frail frame.

He slid into the booth next to her, close enough to share his body-heat. His normal sharp, serious blue eyes appeared concerned. He winced when his hand covered Ariella’s that laid limp on her thigh. It was freezing, he wouldn’t be surprised if the fingers were blue. Bibbo stopped by and replaced her drink and soup with something warm and a coffee for Roy.

“On the house.”

Roy glanced up at him with a thin smile, “thank you.”

Ariella’s head lulled onto his shoulder after Bibbo left, making him jump a little. Roy spun the soup a few times and then scrapped the bottom on the edge of the bowl. Out of his own habit, he blew on it and held the spoon in front of Ariella’s mouth; a few inches away. She hesitated, due to her mind being a galaxy away, but her mouth eventually opened a little. She didn’t show any signs that it was still too hot, so Roy repeated his habit.

After a few spoons the chill melted away and the color returned to her cheeks. But then the water works began in big hot droplets. She buried her face into his arm and her nimble fingers dug into his shirt. Roy Scooted closer, wrapping an arm around her trembling shoulders. His hand came up to the back of her head while his chin rested on the top of her damp ink black hair.

Her voice echoed in his head, struggling with words, breathing heavily on a few words.

“She’s gone Roy. I was right there. I could have saved her, but I was too late.”

“Who Ella?”

“She was struggling to breath. She was in so much pain. So much blood. I didn’t see it at first, it was so dark.”

Roy moved to clutch her face in both hands. Her lips twitched in trembling and released soft sobs. A knot formed in the pit of Roy’s stomach at the girl’s pained expression. 

“Who are you talking about Ariella?”

“My mom. She was still wearing her scrubs.”

Roy’s eyes widened in horror.

“It looked like an animal attack her. She was completely eviscerated.”

“Ariella, I’m…I’m so sorry.”

“Batman tried to stop me from seeing her. But I couldn’t let her die alone. She was so scared.”

Roy turned in the booth to embrace her. Smothering her. She was openly crying now, forgetting where she was. She couldn’t keep it in anymore. Roy didn’t care about her letting it all out or that his clothes wee getting slightly wet. Ariella needed this, to not be the strongest super powered hero on earth.

When Roy glimpsed up, when he sensed a presence standing close to them. It was Kaldur in his usual grey track suit. Judging by his grimaced green eyes, Roy knew the Atlantean knew.

“Batman told us and Robin tracked you both here.” Kaldur took the booth across from them.

“Is it just you?” Roy asked.

Kaldur nodded, “yes, the team does know.”

“Are there any leads?”

“I do not know. Batman and Flash are looking into the case.”

Kaldur took in Ariella’s shrinking appearance. “Ariella you should know there is a room being prepared for you at the cave.” Kaldur paused, “in case you do not wish to return home.”

Ariella couldn’t trust her voice, even in the group chat in their heads. She released one hand from Roy’s shirt and reached over the table, palm open. Kaldur took it in both of his webbed hands. They were still cold, but not icy to the touch.

“I think that’s a yes.” Roy patted her head and pecked her forehead lightly.

The rain had stopped by the time the trio left the diner. Making it easier for them to get to a zeta tube and arrive at the cave. Luckily, no one was awake. If they were, they stayed in their rooms. Which was a good thing, Ariella would have hated to have witnesses of her falling to the ground. She could no longer walk or levitate. Even though she hated it, Ariella let Roy carry her while following Kaldur to the room.

It wasn’t anything special. The bed was recently made and the lights were dimmed. Kaldur drew back the blankets while Roy took Ariella into the adjoining bathroom. When the archer returned to the room he found Kaldur at the door with Zatana . He couldn’t hear their words, but after a few minutes Kaldur stepped aside to let the magician in. Words didn’t need to be spoken as she approached the closed bathroom door with clothes in hand.

“Take care of her?” Roy gently asked.

Zatana tried to smile encouragingly. She was still mourning the loss of her father to Doctor Fate. “Of course.”

Kaldur and Roy waited in the living room, watching the news. The murder of her mother was on the news, it was odd since Happy Harbor was no where near Gotham. But the case and violence was something no one has seen before. The news anchors said their condolences, Roy scoffed at them, rolling his eyes. As if it would magically bring back Miss Michaels. A seasoned nurse and loving mother. Ariella’s only living family.

Zatana appeared in the room and Roy muted the television.

“She can’t walk, she’s too weak.” She reported and Roy immediately left for Ariella’s side.

She was sitting on the cold tile floor, wearing a matching pajama set that wasn’t her style. Her hair was dried and fluffy soft. She looked exhausted, her black eyes dull and red-rimmed. Her face had more color to it but sagged.

Roy easily picked her up and carried her to the bed, tucking her in. Kaldur and Zatana watched from the doorway as Roy dragged a chair to her bedside. Out of muscle memory or just seeking warmth. Ariella turned on her side, facing Roy. Her hands poked from underneath the comforter, blocking her face. Roy leaned on the bed, one hand grabbing hers and the other carded through her hair.

Tears were shedding, but this time without sound and life. Tiny ones, trailing over her nose. Kaldur and Zatana soon left the two, leaving Roy to watch over her. They knew their next mission, even if Batman didn’t want them to pursue it. Finding the killer was going to be their top priority.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: super short (sorry not sorry), night terrors. 
> 
> Author’s note: It’s super short, but I did half did it on purpose, half felt like it should end like this. 
> 
> Also, follow me on my writing Twitter @Corra_Lynne for writing updates and to participate in future polls.

The team was sharing a somber meal when Ariella’s blood curdling scream echoed throughout the cave. Everyone jumped, plates and silver wear toppling to the ground. Roy jumped out of his chair, tipping it over and sprinted towards her room. Kaldur and M’gann weren’t far behind when Roy entered through the swishing door. Ariella was still screaming, coiled underneath the blankets. Gripping the sheets so tight, her knuckles were bulging and white.

Roy climbed on the bed, collecting her in his arms. “I have you.”

Ariella fought him, “let me go! She needs me! She can’t be alone!”

Roy looked to M’gann. Their shared gaze and she knew what to do. She joined them on the bed and placed a green hands on her temples.

“Sh, Ariella, rest. Everything will be alright.” M’gann soothingly said.

A minute or two later and Ariella’s screams died until she was peacefully asleep again. The three of them sighed, M’gann helped Roy get her back under the blankets. Roy covered the both of them, keeping her close to him. He couldn’t bare to part with her. Not when she was clinging to him desperately. Not when she resembled a lost child. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: murder, depression, struggling to eat, and gore. 
> 
> Author’s note: told you chapter two was gonna be short. Umf I struggled editing this one. I hate editing, specially when I’m tired. Also, I’m moving by the end of the months. So I’m gonna be too busy to write anything, I write more when I'm at work. I don’t think I’ll be posting anything anytime soon until March, maybe. Unpacking will be the bigger issue. Fun fact, in my first apartment I was so excited to be living on my own I unpacked everything in one day. But I'm moving in with my mom so I'll be unpacking a house this time. 
> 
> Enjoy~!

School is unbearable. Ariella walked into the halls, her black hoodie pulled over her face, head down. The other kids still stared at her, whispered and gossiped as soon as her back was turned. Their thoughts were just as bad. Full of pity and sympathetic apologies. Her locker was the worst part. There were cards and post-it notes of grief and you’re in our prayers, gift baskets and stuffed animals. Like this display of grief was meant to make her feel better. She’s never met these people and these people have never met her mother. They’re not sad because her mother died, they were happy because theirs was alive, and they felt guilty about it.

Her teachers never called on her, they ignored her if her head was buried under her arms on the desk. She could still hear them, all of them. She didn’t know what was worse. Being ignored or not being distracted? Ariella couldn’t handle it. After third period, technically her lunch period, Ariella snuck away to the girl’s bathroom no one used and dug out her phone. Entering her passcode no one could ever duplicate. A complicated pattern that looked confusing and hard. Robin or Kid Flash were probably the only two in the world who could possibly break in. When you’re carrying around the team’s and Batman’s numbers and a bunch of classified files—she needed extra protection.

<Ariella to Roy>

“Are you busy? Can you come get me?”

“I can’t take it.”

Ariella slid against the cold hard wall until her butt hit the equally cold and hard floor. Waiting for his reply. To distract herself, she tried to remember why no one used this bathroom. Did someone die in it? Was it haunted? Or did the toilets just suck? Her mind drifted back to her phone. She hopes, prays to whatever God is listening, he answers. As if on cue, Ariella’s phone buzzes.

<Roy to Ariella>

“Not that I mind. I can definitely come get you, but can’t you just fly outta there?”

How can she explain it when she doesn’t understand it herself? Most of her powers weren’t working. Her telepathy range has shorten, the voices are louder and crowded in her head and her telekinesis is weird. She can point at something and it doesn’t come, but when she’s focused—or at least trying to focus—on something, objects move.

<Ariella to Roy>

“About that…I think my emotions are blocking my abilities. No telekinesis means I can’t fly and I don’t trust my telepathy right now. I might accidently fry someone’s brain.”

<Roy to Ariella>

“So you need an extraction? I can do that.”

Ariella sighed with a shaky breath.

<Ariella to Roy>

Thank you.

<Ariella has changed Roy’s name to Shiny Red Knight>

<Roy has changed Ariella’s name to Not Helpless Princess>

Why has Ariella been sneaking out of school all this time? When Roy texted her he was five minutes out she began her trek to the disserted exit she heard from her friends. It was literally abandoned. There was one camera that looked like it was from the 80’s, the chances of it working was low. It was appalling how little security the school had. Especially with all the violence happening around the country.

Roy was waiting for her around the corner. He was wearing shades with torn black jeans, a plain red shirt and black jacket. He must’ve learned not to stand out from Batman. Except, Roy does stand out. He looks like a model with his solid build, sharp jawline and stoic expression.

Ariella’s heart flipped when she saw him. Or maybe it was her stomach? She hasn’t eaten in a few days. It was the guilt or depression or maybe both. All she knew was that she missed her mom and she wasn’t looking forward to the funeral service in a few days.

She lunged towards him, wrapping her arms around his middle section, surprising him.

“Whoa, that bad of a day?” Roy said laughing a little bit, settling a hand on her shoulder.

“I couldn’t breathe. The voices and constant staring was suffocating.” She buried her face into the fabric of his shirt. It was soft against her cheek and Roy’s cologne of forest and rain was comforting.

“It’s okay to take your time.” Roy patted the top of her head. It was hard to believe they were the same age because she’s so short and baby faced. When he was straight faced, tall and kind of buff.

“So if I never return to school?” Ariella peeked up at him. His eyes were on the clouds, like he was receiving a message from the heavens.

“I don’t think that’d be a good idea. Not if you plan on graduating this year, right?” Roy asked, beginning to guide her away from the school’s fence. The last thing they needed was for a teacher or student to see them.

“Actually, I could have graduated last year. Junior year.” Ariella admitted, mumbling shyly. She doesn’t like everyone to know that she took all AP classes until the end of her Junior year. Their wide eyes and jaws to the floor looks made Ariella feel like a freak. Her Senior year was meant to be easy, a chance for her to relax (even though she never thought her AP classes were hard). She was only taking three college courses, a digital art class, photography and study hall.

Roy’s brows rose from underneath the frames of his sunglasses. “Seriously? Then why didn’t you?”

“I wanted to graduate with my class. It’s stupid, I know.” Ariella clung tighter to Roy, the crisp early spring winds nipping at her nose.

Roy glanced down at her. Her eyes were still red and puffy, the skin he could see was pale and glossy. She looked a little cold with her cheeks and the tip of her nose rose pink. Roy moved his arm from around her shoulders to around her waist. 

“C’mon, let’s get you something warm to drink.”

Ariella didn’t really want to be out in public. Except Roy promised the hot chocolate in the ridiculous cute café was the best in town. Plus, he was buying. How could she say no?

While Roy ordered, he left it up to Ariella to find a table. With everyone working or at school the café wasn’t super busy. Leaving a booth in the corner free real estate. Roy found her on her cell, looking upset with a deep frown etched into her face. Were the bags under her eyes that dark earlier?

“GA and I heard about this place when we worked a case with Bats and Robin.” Roy explained, setting down a mug of hot chocolate topped with creamy whipped cream, chocolate shavings and a peppermint candy cane. Ariella looked up from her phone, staring at the pastel purple walls, classic themed furniture and dangling plants and then thought about The Dark Knight sitting at one the tables with teatime sandwiches and a cute cup of hot chocolate. It was laughable. Maybe when she thinks about this place and Batman being here she’ll fall out of her chair laughing. Right now she couldn’t feel happy. She didn’t want to.

A server put a sandwich on their table and after she left Roy scooted it towards Ariella a little. Her stomach rumbled, but not with hunger. The memory of her mother growing lifeless, bits of pieces of her stomach scattered around the black and littered pavement, blood sputtering out of her mouth as she tried to speak. 

“Still not up for eating?” Roy asked, pulling the plate away.

“Roy please, I’m gonna throw up.” Ariella gulped dryly. He bought it knowing she wasn’t going to touch it, but still had to try. She did drink the hot chocolate, the sweet heat warming her skin.

“Have you been staying at your apartment?” Roy asked into his cup, keeping his voice down.

“No. I’ve been staying at the cave. Going home would be too hard. Plus Robin keeps me up to date on the case.” Ariella grips around the cup hard.

“And how’s that progressing?” Roy picked up half the sandwich and picked at it. He wasn’t a big fan of garlic aioli, hell he didn’t even know what aioli was.

Ariella sat back against the back of the plush, dark purple booth. “It’s slow, on-going, but slow.” She plays with the napkin underneath her silverware. “There weren’t any witnesses. If there were, they’re not coming forward.”

“Like they’re afraid?” Roy was now tearing up the sandwich because the sauce tastes weird. But really he was after the pickles and the turkey and bacon.

Ariella nodded, “there’ve been recent gang activities. Home robberies, car jackings, and muggings. I won’t be surprised if the witnesses were threatened. The case may go cold.”

She looked defeated now. Slumped and small. Roy reaches over the table, like Kaldur did the other night at Bibbo’s. His hand slid over hers and curled into her palm. Something about his callused fingers grounded her.

“Ariella.” His voice is low, gentle. Trying to be encouraging. “Even if the Gotham PD gives up, you have to know we—The Team and The League—won’t. we’ll be here for you, no matter what.”

Ariella didn’t hear his last words. Her vision unfocused and Roy blurred until he was gone completely. There were images passing by, like window shopping. There’s a man. Tall, stood unbelievably straight, and his build was massive—like a force of nature. Were there scars on his face? She couldn’t see it, she could only make out black hair. His voice was low, lower than Roy’s, calculating, his words sounded like they were laced with lies. But also a warning. 

“They’ll bow before you and then you’ll kill them all. You’ll kill the entire world.”

“Ariella, hey, Ariella?” Roy had moved to her side when he realized something wasn’t right with her. He was tapping away at her face. Thankfully, no one was watching them or else this situation would look wrong and concerning. He’s shaking her a little bit now, getting more and more nervous as Ariella continues to stare ahead of her. Her dark eyes wide and dilated. She isn’t blinking, she’s hardly breathing.

He’s pulling out his phone to call someone, he doesn’t know who, but someone. Anyone. That’s when Ariella gasps for air and leans forward, drinking in oxygen.

“Fuck Ariella, what the hell happened?” Roy is soothing a hand over her back.

“Visions. Gods I hate them.” Ariella brought her hands to her face, rubbing flesh together.

“What do you mean?” Roy dragged the question out.

Ariella rubbed her eyes roughly, the aftereffects of her vision kicking in. A hammering headache chiseling away at her skull. “I get visions sometimes. How long was I spacing out?”

“I don’t know, seven minutes?” Roy replied, “these visions? Are they from the future?”

“They’re never that long. The longer they are the worse the headache is. I hate them.” She was pressing both palms against her temples, trying to ease the pressure and failing.

“Ariella you’re not making any sense. The visions, what are they about?” Roy is still sitting next to her, his hand firmly placed on her back as she’s leaning forward. To the café workers he must look like a comforting boyfriend.

“Usually.” Ariella says, leaning back and rested her entire body weight on Roy’s side. She was trying to shield her eyes from the harsh florescent lights.

“The future, yes. Except the images and voices are always blurry. Muffled. I can’t see anything crystal clear until the future is an absolute.”

Roy gulps a little too loudly, “and how often does that happen?”

“Not as much as you’d think.” Ariella says chuckling.

“I guess that’s a good thing.” Roy guesses, his head lobbying on top of hers.

Ariella’s eyes flited over the glass to the outside of cheerful people. “Not always.” 

They leave the small café when it starts to get busy. They walk all over the city, stopping to check out windows. They stay away from Ariella’s neighborhood and her mother’s route to work. Ariella loses track of where they’re going. Roy is leading them somewhere, but Ariella can’t focus. Her headache went from a dull four to pissed off eight. Her eyes are scorched in the day’s bright light.

Roy can see her physically flinching away from loud noises and keeping her head ducted. He almost wants to stop to get her an umbrella, mostly because it’d be a comical sight.

“Roy?” Ariella starts and stumble, “where are we going?”

“The Gotham Zeta tube to get to the cave.” Roy replied, “it’ll be quiet and dark.”

“Why didn’t I think of that?”’ Ariella whines.

“Pretty sure it’s because of the 7.0 Earthquake going on in that head of yours.” Roy laughed.

Ariella groaned, “more like sludge hammer banging on skull.”

Entering the cave was a breath of fresh air. It was quiet, cool and semi dark. Sphere greets them with a few chirps before she rolls away. Kaldur is surprised to see them, thinking they were both in school. Ariella leaves the two, staggering away, pressing her palm to her temple.

Roy explains everything to Kaldur but decides to leave Ariella’s vision abilities out. That was something she needed to tell everyone on her own. He did accidently let it slip about her powers acting funky. Kaldur grew concerned, but Roy reassured him that it was most likely because of her emotional turmoil.

Still though, Kaldur had to report to Batman. He didn’t know if she’d be put on the inactive roster, but Ariella was a talented martial artist. She wouldn’t be completely useless in the field. Batman probably wasn’t ready to release her into the world. There was something about her, Batman revealed to Kaldur the other night, she seemed close to unhinging.

They couldn’t have that. Not in the field. She could kill people. The team. Herself.

“It’s not like her powers have left her completely. She can still hear voices.” Roy told Kaldur, “I think that was the main issue today at school.”

Kaldur nodded, his green eyes dropping to the countertop. “One can only imagine the pain she’s going through. Is there anything we can do?”

“Don’t let her give up. That’s all I can think of.” Roy answers.

Roy stands from the table and starts to head towards Ariella’s room. He was going to check in on her before leaving. She doesn’t know it but he’s adding her mother’s case to the top of his priorities. He’d be working alongside Batman and Robin.

The room was dark all around, but Roy can see her. A lump star fished on the unmade bed, her ankles dangling off the edge.

“You should get under the covers. You’d be warmer.” Roy whispered, sitting beside her.

“I will. Eventually. No energy.” One of Ariella’s eyes poke up to glance up at Roy, “will you change me?”

Roy laughs, it’s earthy and echoes in the room, “ absolutely not. Take some meds when you get up.”

“Yes dad.”

Roy ruffles her hair, “brat.”

“I am older than you.”

“No you’re not.” Roy corrects her, “I’m older by six months.”

“God you’re old.” Ariella scoffs, “I’m gonna go change now.”

“And on that note.” Roy stood, the mattress tilting and dipping along with him.

Ariella reaches out to grab Roy’s wrist. She holds him there, the grip light, but strong. “Be careful.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: parental death and violent.  
Word count: 4,232  
Author’s note: wow, wow, wow, wow! I haven’t worked on False God in months. MONTHS! Since January and it’s September in two days. I recently finished rewatching S4 and it got the juices flowing again. I’m hoping I can finish this before the year is done. On a side note: has anyone heard any news on the new season?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how this happened but I no longer has access to my writer twitter account (the corra lynne one). I got a new phone and for some reason is was lost. I still have my main twitter and I've been posting updates onto there. 
> 
> Follow me at ashes_to_the_ for fanfic updates and polls~! 
> 
> Thank you for reading~!!

**Throughout the funeral Ariella remained stoic and still. Only moving to shake hands with her mother’s co-workers, teachers, and hugs from her friends. She never cried, not once. Ariella sat alone as they lowered her mother into the ground, choking back tears by clenching her jaw. **

** Several of her mother’s co-workers approached Ariella during the reception reminding that if she should need anything she could rely on them. The team was there and her friends wondered who they were. Ariella never explained, she felt she didn’t need to. She also didn’t have the energy to, the day was draining her minute by minute. Roy approached her with two glasses, he leaned slightly down to her and whispered in her ear.**

** “Let’s get you some air.” He hooked their arms together and he lead her away to the garden. The spring air nipping away at their cheeks. There was a large fountain surrounded by flowers and with lit candles floating in various direction. For the first time all day Ariella felt like she could breath, leaning against the rail with her arms, she inhaled deeply and released slowly. **

** “This could be a stupid question, but how are you holding up?” Roy joins her at the rail, offering her a glass. He carefully watched her out of the corner of his eye, studying the stress etched in her face.**

** She couldn’t find the courage in her words to answer, so he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her in for a tight hug. Like some of their teammates he was familiar with the pain of loss. Especially that of a parent. There were no words to describe the pain in the heart. **

**She graciously tipped her glass back, takes a giant swig and begins to wheeze and cough at the bitter taste burning her throat and reaching her stomach. **

** “What the hell Roy?” Ariella manages to choke out, dabbing away at her chin. **

** “I should have warned you. It’s scotch.” Roy apologizes while gently patting her back. **

** “How did you even get this?” Ariella questioned, but didn’t return the glass to him. **

** “Ollie got them for me.” Roy smirks. When in fact, he didn’t need to ask Ollie, because he had already received them. Claiming she looked like she needed a drink. **

** Ariella gives the drink a once over and then shot it back all in one go. Roy huffs out a surprised laugh. The drink still burns as it goes down, the feeling remains for a few short seconds and then disappears. The feeling of being buzzed evaporating along with it. Too quickly. **

** “You’re supposed to sip it, you know?” Roy jest. **

** “Better this way.” Ariella tips the glass back for one more drop, but it never came. “Am I supposed to feel something?”**

** “You mean you don’t?” Roy is laughing again. “Maybe you’re more like Flash. According to Olli, he isn’t affected by alcohol either. His metabolism burns it away just as fast he runs.”**

** “I’m really tempted to drink the entire bar now.” Ariella sounded like she was joking, but in reality she wanted to feel something other than ache in her heart. **

** Roy nudged her with his shoulder, “so how are you?”**

** Ariella replied with a heavy sigh from the gut, “wishing I were anywhere but here right now. This is the hardest thing I have ever done and I’m in five AP classes.” **

** “Gross.” Roy grimaced and then quickly corrected himself, “the five AP glasses, not the other thing. I wouldn’t want to be in your shoes either, no! I mean—dammit.” **

** For the first time in a week Ariella laughed, a light melodic sound warming Roy’s heart. She leaned against him, her head nestling in the nook of his neck. He set his drink down and wrapped his arm around her once more. **

** “Crazy idea, can you cover for me?”**

** “Depends. Are you planning to steal something?” Roy asked jokingly. **

** Ariella rolled her eyes, “no. I want to get out of here.” **

** “Then consider me your alibi.” Roy squeezed her shoulder. “But no drinking and driving.” **

** “Don’t worry.” She said, wiggling out of Roy’s embrace and climbed on the rail with his help. “I won’t be doing either.”**

** Her feet gently lift off the ground. She stared down at him, holding his hand until she was too far up for him to hold on to. Unlike during the day when he was able to see the sadness, he couldn’t read her face. It was a blank white canvas waiting for the first stroke of color. She was schooling her eyes to remain just as still. **

** “You’re not returning to the cave, are you?” Roy frowns, blue eyes pleading.**

** Ariella was five feet from him, a smile softening her eyes. “No. No I’m not.” **

** At least she can fly away and see the bullets coming to doge them. She can still break someone’s jaw and easily flip someone over in different directions. She didn’t hold back blows when an interrogation of a few gang members didn’t go easy. She left several men limp on the ground holding their broken bones and bruised skin. She called the police from a burner phone to come pick up the trash and went in search for the next bad guy. **

** Ariella didn’t return to the cave in the morning. She didn’t make an appearance at school, not even to pick up assignments and notes. She left text messages on delivered and refused to answer calls. Who talks on the phone these days anyway? **

**Robin checked out her apartment, expecting to find her there passed out or playing video games. Kid Flash, Super Boy and Miss Martian toured Gotham and Metropolis hoping to find her taking videos or photos for a class or for fun. But she was a ghost. As a last resort Aqualad called Red Arrow, hoping he knew where their friend was. **

** “The last time I saw her was at the funeral, just like the rest of you.” Roy said, his voice was echoing. He was keeping his alibi promise, “I think one of her friends took her home last night, but I’m not sure. Ollie and I had to bounce to stop a robbery back home.”**

** Kaldur imagined that Roy was in his locked, digging around for a textbooks in a pile of forgotten papers and homework. He knew his best friend was lying because Roy was the only one to return after taking her outside. He allowed the façade to continue.**

** “She isn’t at home either.” Kaldur contemplated out loud. “Or at school.”**

** “Can you blame her? She just buried her mother.” Roy said defensively. “I have a half day today. I can search for her after my last class.”**

** Aqualad was going to suggest that they should partner up to cover more ground, but then the zeta tube announced Ariella’s arrival.**

** “Nebula, 0-8.”**

** “Hold that thought, my friend. She has arrived.” Aqualad said hanging up the line. He waited for his comrade as the zeta sparkled away like star dust. His relaxed features crunched into concern once his pale green eyes laid upon Ariella. Her hair was ruffled, clothes wrinkled and the bags underneath her eyes indicating she hadn’t slept. Upon further face searching he sees a red abrasion on her cheek, slowly healing. **

** “Where have you been?” He asked, approaching her. **

** “I wasn’t aware I needed permission to be out passed midnight.” Ariella’s voice cracked into a yawn.**

** “Are you hurt?” Kaldur went to touch her cheek, but she stopped his movement without touching him.**

** “I’m fine. Completely sacked.” Ariella said as she was about to pass Kaldur, but he caught her by the wrist.**

** “You haven’t answered my question.” Kaldur said. **

** “Where I’ve been isn’t any of your business.” She said, glaring up at him, but the threated died on her tired eyes. **

** Kaldur didn’t have to guess where she’s been. She was in her full crime fighting gear, except her mask. He hoped she wore it all night, the last thing she needed was to be arrested for vigilantism. He was racking over her face and hands, seeing her bruises disappearing like smoke. What other injuries were healing he wondered? **

** “I understand you have been through much in recent days. But you have worried us.” Kaldur said, his eyes fixing on her softly. He wanted her to trust him, not just as the leader but as her friend. Kaldur understood that wasn’t going to come easily, especially if he forced her. **

** “I was letting out some frustrations. I think I have the right to that.” Ariella yanked herself free and wafted towards her room before Kaldur could protest. **

** Ariella wanted to slam her door once she was inside, but the punch to the metal automatic door would have to suffice. She shook her hand as the sting from the ripping of skin and cracking of knuckles registered in her brain. She watched as the blood stopped and skin repaired itself slowly, too slowly. Ariella focused on the wound, squinting her eyes as if that would help. She was satisfied when the injury healed to a pink scar and executed the reason why she came back. **

** Kaldur and Dinah were in the middle of a discussion when Ariella was in a change of clothes, wet hair and shouldering two bags. She stopped abruptly when she saw them standing there, looking like they were expecting her. Ariella glanced quickly at Kaldur and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. **

** “Going somewhere?” Dinah asked softly, stepping in her way of the zeta tubes. **

** “Back home. I’ll have to start going back to school sometime. I can only imagine how much homework I have.” Ariella said, shifting her weight when the straps of her bags started to slip off her shoulder. **

** “You don’t have to leave so soon.” Dinah cuts in. “You can stay here, talk with me.”**

** “Not to sound disrespectful, but I don’t need counseling.” Ariella interrupts. Her gaze fleeting towards Kaldur. It didn’t take a telepath to know he called Dinah to talk to her. **

** “Maybe not, but I would like to see where you are. Emotionally.” Dinah said and added, “it’s also mandatory.”**

** “Look, Batman already put me on the inactive roster.” Ariella said and their eyes widen. “I thought Roy would have told you.”**

** “What was Roy supposed to tell us?” Kaldur asked, an eyebrow cocking.**

** “My powers aren’t working. I can’t go into the details because I don’t even know why.” She explained and then checked the time on her phone. “I need to go.”**

** Kaldur and Dinah shared the same concerned eye glances with each other. “This is not good.”**

** “Agreed.” Kaldur said sighing, “but what can we do when she refuses help?”**

** “We give her space. She’ll come around or maybe she won’t, but we can’t take her choice away.” Dinah said before walking away. **

** Ariella didn’t go to school during the week. She treated her apartment like a pit stop. Just a place to shower, eat and leave. Rinse and repeat. It was hard to be in a space she shared with another person. She could hardly sleep without being plagued by her mother’s blood gurgling out of her mouth. Or the smell of her intestines seeping out of her torn flesh. The hellish memory rushing her out of her home. **

** Ariella spread her perimeter farther out from her neighborhood. What if the culprit came from the deepest, most depraved part of Gotham? What if they were in Ariella’s part of town for a gang initiation? After a few hours of leaving drooling bodies on the pavement, Ariella became more agitated and tired. Why was no one giving her answers? Her search would be so much easier if her telepathy wasn’t glitching. **

** Later that night the team was on a mission, following up on the robbery Green and Red Arrow stopped. Some of the bad guys escaped with some tech. The reason for the tech was unknown because it was a smaller piece for a larger plan. They couldn’t very well leave it in the clutches of the bad guys. **

** “Did you see her?” Robin’s asked, his voice inside everyone’s head thanks to Miss Martian bringing them online. He was hacking into the disguised hideout’s specks to disable the security system and shut down the motion detector. **

** Red Arrow had spotted Ariella an hour ago as she was taking out a group of men. She hadn’t noticed him and he didn’t know if it was because her powers were malfunctioning or because her focus was on them. Either way, he wasn’t about to intervene to find out. The last thing he wanted was her rage reflected onto him. He wouldn’t have survived even if her super strength was gone. Her martial art skills were on par with Batman’s and Black Canary’s. **

** “It looked like she was calling it a night when I left.” Red Arrow lied. **

** “What aren’t you telling us?” Miss Martian asked. **

** “I’m not hiding anything.” Red Arrow replied, a little too quickly and defensively. **

** “I’m a telepath, Roy, I can tell when you’re lying.” Miss Martian explain in a bored tone. **

** Red Arrow paused, pondering if he should tell them, but decided against it. “Now’s not the time. We need to focus.” **

** “Uh-huh and when are we going to tell her about the little side mission we’re doing for Batman while we also fight the Light?” Kid Flash asked. **

** “It does feel wrong to keep her out of the loop.” Miss Martian agreed. **

** “I hate to say it, but her emotions would cloud the investigation.” Robin said, “it’s best to leave her out until we have a solid lead.”**

** “What happens when she finishes taking out all the bad guys in Gotham?” Super Boy asked. “Because she’s going through them _fast._ You and Batman will be out of the job.”**

** “Then I guess she’ll have to move on to Metropolis.” Robin joked, but none of them found it funny. **

** “We will have to trust Batman’s plan. Let us focus on the task at hand.” Aqualad said. **

** Ariella was enjoying her walk home in the cool air on her way home when she heard a fight echoing over the buildings. She followed it, deciding along the way to not intervene unless it was necessary. She perched herself on the nearest rooftop and watched the team fight the Terror Twins, Icicle Jr. and Sportsmaster.**

** They were holding their own against them fine, but there was a piece of her that wanted in on the action. To be in the thick of it, but her body wasn’t feeling it. Her regenerative powers were slower than normal and that meant ache in her body wasn’t going away any time soon. She hated feeling like this, like a normal person.**

** She stood when the male twin, Tommy, wrapped his beefy arms around Red Arrow and squeezed him. She could hear his bones popping and his breath hitching in his throat from her look out. Sportsmaster approached the two with a sharp pole vaulting spear in hand, aiming directly at Red Arrow’s chest. No one else was watching the scene unfold because they were all busy fighting someone else. **

** Something inside of her snapped and in an instant she was in front of a struggling Red Arrow. She caught the spear in one hand just as Sportsmaster thrusted it forward and pulled Sportsmaster toward her, right hooking him so hard his face hits the pavement with a satisfying crunch.**

** Taking advantage of Tommy Terror’s lacked grip Red Arrow was able to slip out of his arms. He tripped his feet from underneath him as he landed on his side. Ariella upper cuts Tommy, sending him flying and landing right on top of his sister, Tuppins. Icicle Jr. surrendered immediately afterwards, but Super Boy gave him an ice black eye so he wouldn’t get called a wimp by the other Belle Reve inmates. **

** Aqualad approached Nebula as she helped Red Arrow to his feet. **

** He smiled, “thank you.”**

** “I was in the neighborhood.” Nebula dusted off Red Arrow’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for snapping at you in the cave.”**

** Aqualad placed a hand on her shoulder. “No apology is needed. Although it is appreciated. We _are_ here for you. As is Black Canary if you ever wish to talk.”**

** “Which I would recommend since you’ve taken out more than half of Gotham’s bad guys in one week.” Red Arrow said, rolling his shoulder.**

** “I’ll think about it.” Nebula agreed, feeling a buzz in her head. **

** “That is all we can ask for.” Aqualad nodded, “are you returning with us to the cave?”**

** “Please say yes.” Artemis interjected. “With you around Batman is less Batman.”**

** “I don’t know how I should take that.” Nebula said, tilting her head to the side. The buzzing wasn’t getting any louder, but it felt like T.V static. **

** “Plus it looks like Red Arrow really needs your help.” Robin chimed in. **

** Aqualad and Nebula turned to face Red Arrow who was standing fine on his own. **

** He shrugged, “I feel fine.”**

** “Nope, I’m calling it! Better get him on board the bio ship before we lose him.” Kid Flash rushed him onto the ship, the others slowly following behind him.**

** “What about them?” Nebula asked, pointing at the pile of unconscious villains. **

** “The cops are a few blocks away.” Super Boy said before he disappeared into the ship. **

** Batman and Black Canary were surprised when the team returned early and with Ariella. Kaldur explained, in full detail, how their diversion allowed Robin and Kid Flash to retrieve the stolen tech and possibly more information. Roy told them how Ariella came to his rescue before Sportsmaster kebabbed him.**

** The buzz switched to a high pitched whistle in Ariella’s ears. Her vision blurred and their conversation was drowned out by a deeper, raspier voice. **

** It was the same vision from before, except clearer. There were three scars across his face and his eyes were dark in color and calculated. He was saying something, his words coming to her in slow motion and morphed.**

_Kill him._

_ No. I refuse. _

_ You don’t have a choice, child. Kill him. Now._

_ No._

** Roy happened to look over while he was speaking with Kaldur and did a double take when he noticed she hadn’t moved after the debriefing and was spacing out and barely breathing. “Ariella?”**

** Batman pulled his attention away from the hologram computer and fixated on Ariella. He approached her and snapped his fingers in front of her face. She didn’t flinch or blink awake.**

** “What’s wrong with her?” M’gann asked. **

** Robin held his gauntlet up to her, scanning her from head to toe. “Her blood pressure, pulse and oxygen saturation levels are low, dangerously low.”**

** “She must be having a vision.” Roy said, catching everyone’s attention and Batman’s glare. “I’ll explain later. She told me she gets them occasionally. They only last for a few seconds. Except the last one, it lasted for seven minutes.”**

** “When did this happen?” Batman asked. **

** “A week ago.” Roy replied, “we were at a coffee shop in Gotham.” **

** “What else did she tell you about them?” Kaldur asked. **

** Roy shrugged, “majority of them are of the future. They hardly come true. She didn’t get into the details.”**

** Conner interrupted, “her heartbeat. It’s so I faint I can barely hear it.” **

** Ariella’s knees buckled and she collapsed in Roy and Batman’s arms. Batman picked her up and rushed her to the medical bay when her body fell limp in his arms. Dinah hailed the Watch Tower for Dr. Palmer, The Atom, and J’onn to the cave. The team watched helplessly and confused as the two leaguers arrived, but quickly disappeared down the hall. **

** “Why is your uncle here?” Artemis asked, turning to her friend who was stress baking. **

** “I’m not sure, but if her visions are tied to her psychic abilities then maybe she needs another telepath to draw her out of it.” She replied as she continued to mix together cookie dough. **

** “How is she?” Kaldur asked when Batman entered the kitchen. **

** “Dr. Palmer was able to stabilize her, but J’onn is having an issue pulling her out of whatever she’s stuck in. Miss Martian you may need to assist your uncle.”**

** M’gann handed the bowl over to Artemis and flew away quickly, Roy stood from the couch to follow after her, but Batman stopped him. **

** “Why didn’t you tell Aqualad or me about her visions?” Batman demanded. **

** “I promised her I wouldn’t.” Roy replied. **

** “That’s not good enough.” Even behind his cowl everyone could feel Batman’s glare, but Roy didn’t back down. **

** “She needed a friend and I wasn’t about to betray her. Especially since you’ve been trying to manipulate her into joining your covert team.” Roy said. **

** “Roy.” Kaldur placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from saying anything else.**

** “She was a potential threat.” Batman justified. **

** “How? How was she a potential threat? She was doing the same thing everyone has done. She was protecting her mother and look how that turned out!” Roy glared down Batman. “For all we know, associating yourself with her is probably what got her mother killed.”**

** Everyone gasped and stared wide eyed at the two. Roy was in Batman’s face, squaring off with him. Batman stood there, unprovoked. **

** “Batman.” The Atom cleared his throat and motioned for the caped crusader to follow him. **

** “Dude, are you trying to get your ass kicked?” Kid Flash asked, he was using a spatula to scoop the remaining cookie dough out. **

** “I can’t be the only one that a problem with how he’s handling Ariella.” Roy said. **

** “You’re not, but mouthing off to Batman, of all people, probably wasn’t the smartest idea.” Artemis said.**

** “Especially holding him responsible for her mother’s death.” Robin said. **

** “It’s a possibility.” Roy defended. “Ariella didn’t start fighting crime until last month. She hasn’t had enough time to accumulate enemies, not like Batman has. One of his enemies probably saw them together.”**

** The others couldn’t argue against his speculations. It bothered them that it made more sense than some random robbery gone wrong. He could care less about pissing Batman off and Roy refused to buy into his paranoia. There could be something seriously wrong with his friend and it felt like no one knew how to help her.**

** While they were waiting for more news, Robin approached Roy. “Kaldur wants to follow up on a lead. Wanna come?”**

** Roy gave it a few seconds, but he agreed and zeta tubed to Gotham with Robin and Aqualad. It was raining and not the fun soft and warm droplets. It was tiny, hard, and cold beads. It was a miserable walk to Ariella’s apartment. The flowers, stuffed animals that were placed outside the apartment complex the day after the murder were getting soaked and ruined. **

** “Thank god.” Red Arrow said as they entered the two bedroom home via the fire escape. “What are looking for exactly?**

** “I was looking for social media accounts belonging to Miss Michaels and I didn’t find anything.” Robin replied, already snooping around the living room. **

** “I’m failing to see how that’s relevant.” Red Arrow said. **

** “I was hoping to find death threats or suspicious activity that would warrant her murder.” Robin explained. “Plus isn’t it odd, a middle-aged, single mother not having any form of social media?”**

** “Maybe she was just a private person.” Red Arrow countered. **

** Aqualad was racking his eyes over the bookshelves and counter tops and found something odd. He turned his attention on Ariella’s room. It looked like a normal teenager’s room. There were blockbuster movie posters and band posters on the walls, several different types of camera, academic trophies, and pictures of her with her friends. He had no idea she liked to read mystery novels or liked to collect octopus decor. She had a worn stuffed animal tucked underneath the blankets and purple star lights pinned to the walls. **

** He returned to his comrades in the living room, interrupting their conversation. “Where are the photos?”**

** “What photos?” Red Arrow asked, looking around. He’s only visited twice and never paid attention to the décor. Until now. “You’re right.”**

**“Ariella’s room has personal touches, but the rest of her home does not.” Aqualad explained. **

** “Do you know many moms out there that don’t have any pictures of their kids?” Red Arrow added. **

** Robin was looking around now too. “Almost everything should have some form of wear and tear, but everything looks brand new. Like new, new. And the décor looks like its straight off a Pinterest page.”**

** “This is all staged.” Red Arrow concluded. **

** “And if this is all staged then what does that mean for Ariella?” Robin asked. **

** Aqualad paused, searching for his answer in the photo he picked up from her desk. It was of her and her mother, it looked like it was taken this year. Maybe the first day of her senior year? The mother and daughter looked happy, but when examined it more closely Aqualad realized Ariella looked nothing like her mother. Sure, she had the same hair and eye color, but that was where the similarities ended. Their bone structure and skin tones were different. Then he wondered who her father was. **

** “We need to return to the cave.” Aqualad said. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at ashes_to_the_ for fanfic updates and polls~! 
> 
> Thank you for reading~!!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Twitter to vote in story polls and other things.
> 
> @Corra_Lynne


End file.
